Nellen
<< Back to Conlangs :: << Back to Proto-Efhang Characteristics Nellen is a language of Efhang origin, featuring a complex noun declension. As a North Efhang language, r''' is pronounced as . Words are stressed on the first syllable, except when an unstressed prefix is used. Its most distinctive feature is the use of the sounds s and z as syllable nucleus. Phonology Consonants The plosive consonants have fricative allophones, used at the end of syllables: *p -> ɸ *t -> *k -> x *b -> β *d -> *g -> ɣ The allophones for t and d merge with the original and . For most speakers, ɣ merges with as well. When used as syllable nucleus, s is written '''ś and z is written ź'. Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural; definiteness (definite, indefinite); and to five cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) Masculine Nouns | |} | |} Feminine Nouns | |} | |} Neuter Nouns | |} | |} Adjectives Adjective declension follows basically that of nouns, except that the only vowel allowed in endings is '-i. muh "new", "young" | | |} Kelmt "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-yl-' is added to the stem of the adjective. Ex.: *'kelmt' "large", kelmtyl "larger" *'muh' "new", muhyl "newer" *'pun' "good", punyl "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-ejn-' is added to the stem of the adjective, which is then used in the definite form. Ex.: *'kelmt' "large", kelmtejnin "the largest" *'muh' "new", muhejnin "the newest" *'pun' "good", punejnin "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Possessive Possessives are not declined at all. They require the noun to be in the definite form, while any accompanying adjective must be in the indefinite form. Examples: *'mi henrejhan' "my family" *'mi ðejtetin' "my town" *'mi elnehun' "my brothers" *'di har enejkin' "your old friend" *'di hari enejkun' "your old friends" Demonstrative There is only one demonstrative er, which may stand for "this", "that", "such". The deictic particles jen "here", ha "there (next to you)", re "there", "over there" may be added after the noun for specification. The same as with possessives, demonstratives require the noun to be definite and any accompanying adjective to be indefinite. The demonstrative er itself does not decline. Ex.: *'er gesan' "this/that/such a house" *'er gesan jen' "this house" *'er gesan ha' "that house (next to you)" *'er gesan re' "that house (over there)" *'er muh gesan jen' "this new house" *'er harið gesað re' "those old houses (over there)" Interrogative Interrogatives have an unstressed prefix a-', so they are stressed on the second syllable. *'arij "what" *'arawn' "who" *'agor' "which" *'agun' "how" *'atir' "where" *'amtor' "when" Relative The only relative pronoun is ra , standing for "that", "which", "who". Indefinite *'erkon' "some", "any" *'mejhon' "no", "none" *'dut' "all", "every" *'ret' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 mor *1 hon *2 tejd *3 deð *4 hel *5 ðeg *6 zið *7 ðawd *8 hejd *9 muw *10 tawð *11 hontawð *12 tujawð *13 deðawð *14 hellawð *15 ðengawð *16 źjawð *17 ðawdawð *18 ujtawð *19 muwawð *20 hemd *21 hemd hon *30 lemd *40 helemd *50 ðengemd *60 źhemd *70 ðawdemd *80 hejdemd *90 muhemd *100 ðawn Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 bellin *2 ðikemd *3 delðij *4 golled *5 ðemmed *6 źhejð *7 ðawdejn *8 hejdeh *9 mujim *10 tawðejn Conjunctions Coordinating *'roj' "for" *'ge' , "and" *'mah' "nor" *'ðawt' "but" *'ho' "or" *'ihted' "yet" *'ðejn' "so" Correlative *'henep … ge … ' "both … and … " *'ho … ho … ' "either … or … " *'mah … mah … ' "neither … nor … " *'me … ðawt … ' "not … but … " *'með … denep … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tib' "after" *'gedot' "although" *'ðije' "if" *'iððawd' "unless" *'rijuk' "so that" *'belmed' "therefore" *'bijsel' "in spite of", "despite" *'roj' "because" Verbs *'Moods': Indicative *'Tenses': Present, Perfective, Aorist, Future, Future Perfect *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular and Plural Sample Conjugation: hejtil "see" Nellen incorporates old pronominal elements to the endings used in verb conjugation. The infinitive ends in '-l', and old thematic vowels are kept, except in the present tense in which it is optional for all persons but third singular. Irregular Verbs Sejel "be" Dil "have" Vocabulary *Swadesh List Sample *"Dutið uwnanun meðjun rejlið, tejkemtetum ge tejlijdem. Run dajun lesö ge gemzejzö, ge tihjun eʃejl hon hollung śpjlejdum helnemtetik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''